


You Belong Here

by Namgangs



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caring Illya, Confused Napoleon, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Illya, M/M, Multi, Napoleon Solo Ships Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, OT3, Oblivious Napoleon, Polyamory, Pre-OT3, Protective Illya, with him lol
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: บางทีเขาอาจควรเลิกคิดมาก นี่คือครอบครัวเขา นโปเลียนอาจจะเป็นพวกสัตว์สังคม แต่ในขณะเดียวกันเขาก็เป็นหมาป่าเดียวดาย เขาไม่ถนัดทำงานกับใคร ฉายเดี่ยว และไม่เคยห่วงใครมากกว่าห่วงตัวเอง หากรัฐบาลไม่ได้แบล็กเมล์ ป่านนี้เขาก็ยังเป็นแค่โจร และนโปเลียนไม่คิดด้วยว่านั่นมันแย่แต่อิลย่ากับเกบี้เปลี่ยนทุกอย่างไป





	You Belong Here

 

 

_เขาไม่น่านอนกับทั้งคู่_

 

นโปเลียนคิดมาตลอดว่าตัวเองจะเป็นคนที่มีปัญหาน้อยที่สุด สายลับอเมริกันหนุ่มนอนกับคนมานับไม่ถ้วน ทรีซัม? ก็เหมือนกับอาหารหวานที่กินหลังจานหลัก นอนกับเพื่อนร่วมงาน? เป็นเข่ง ให้ตายสิ กับเจ้านาย ลูกสาวเจ้านาย เขาก็เคยมาแล้ว กะอีแค่แชร์คู่นอน? โอ้ เชิญเลย มันก็แค่เซ็กซ์ 

 

ถ้าจะมีใครเล่นบทขี้หึงในความสัมพันธ์นี้มันควรเป็นพ่อดาวแดง --ไม่ใช่เขา

 

หมอนั่นกับปัญหาควบคุมอารมณ์ลามปามมาถึงความหวง –ห่วงจนเกินพอดียังกับแม่หมาป่า ทำภารกิจเกือบพังไปไม่รู้กี่รอบ พูดตรงๆ นโปเลียนรู้สึกชอบใจและขำเป็นส่วนใหญ่ ได้เห็นอิลย่ากำมือแน่น นิ้วมือสั่นระริกเตรียมออกหมัดทุกครั้งที่มีคนจับต้องเกบี้ คุมสติไม่อยู่ถ้าใครทำให้เกบี้เจ็บ และยิ่งถ้าใครทำให้เกบี้มีแผลแล้วล่ะก็… เอาเป็นว่าน่าสงสารคนที่ต้องมาเก็บกวาด

 

มันเคยสนุกและตลกได้เห็นพ่อหนุ่มสายลับ KGB ใจอ่อนและอ่อนไหวเป็นพิเศษกับเกบี้ --เกือบๆที่นโปเลียนอยากใช้คำว่า ‘น่ารัก’ กับดาวแดง จนกระทั่งนโปเลียนตระหนักว่าอิลย่าตีตราเขาเป็นสิ่งที่ต้องปกป้องเช่นกัน 

 

มันเป็นอย่างนั้นมาตั้งแต่ต้น หรือมันเริ่มขึ้นเมื่อไหร่ นโปเลียนก็ไม่อาจรู้ เขานึกไม่ออก แน่ล่ะมันมีบางครั้งที่พิลึกพิลั่นอย่างครั้งหนึ่งที่ศัตรูฝ่ายตรงข้ามชกเขาเข้าเต็มเปาไม่ทันตั้งตัว อิลย่าทุ่มหมอนั่นลงพื้นปูน เสียงกระดูกร้าวของเจ้าคนน่าสงสารนั่นยังทำให้นโปเลียนทำหน้าเหยเกได้ตลอด หมอนั่นโอดครวญอยู่บนพื้น ขณะที่อิลย่าเตะซ้ำและจับแขนหมอนั่นขึ้นมาหักเสียงดังกร๊อบ --ค่อนข้างจะเกินเหตุไปหน่อย แต่นโปเลียนทึกทักเอาเองว่านั่นมันปัญหาควบคุมอารมณ์ของอิลยา

_‘มันทำร้ายนาย’  อิลย่าบอก เมื่อรู้สึกถึงสายตาและคิ้วที่เลิกขึ้นถามของนโปเลียน_

_นโปเลียนยิ้ม “โอ้ ดาวแดง ฉันล่ะซึ้งใจจังที่นายเป็นห่วงสวัสดิภาพใบหน้าอันหล่อเหลาของฉัน แต่คงต้องทำให้ผิดหวังหน่อยแล้วล่ะ เพราะหมอนั่นหมัดเบาอย่างกะเด็กสามขวบ และเวฟเวอรี่ต้องไม่ชอบใจแน่ที่นา--”_

_“ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนเรื่องที่ว่า มันทำร้ายนาย” อิลย่าตัดบท และนโปเลียนไม่เห็นประโยชน์ที่จะเถียงกระทิงหัวดื้อจากรัสเซีย_

 

นโปเลียนแก้ตัวได้แค่ว่า ก็อิลย่าทำตัวแบบอิลย่า แค่นั้นเอง หมอนั่นอยากจะอัดคน นโปเลียนไม่เห็นว่าจะผิดแปลกตรงไหน ตำแหน่ง KGB อายุน้อยที่สุดและเก่งที่สุดของอิลยาไม่ได้มาจากทักษะประณีประนอมสักหน่อย แต่ก็ใช่ที่บางทีเขาควรจะเอะใจมากกว่านี้ตอนที่เขาปลอมตัวเป็นหนุ่มขายตัวเพื่อสืบข่าว และอิลยาไม่ชอบใจที่มีผู้ชายจับก้นเขา

_"คืนนี้ หมอนี่เป็นของฉัน” อิลยา คว้าข้อมือผู้ชายคนนั้นออก บีบแน่นจนนโปเลียนทำหน้าเหยเกเจ็บแทนเมื่อคิดถึงแรงของอิลยา เขาส่งสายตาดุอดีต KGB ก่อนอิลยาจะปล่อยแบบไม่พอใจเท่าไหร่ ดาวแดงแยกเขี้ยวใส่ชายน่าสงสารหน้าซีดนั่น ก่อนจะโอบไหล่นโปเลียนเดินออกมา_

_“ฉันไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนเลยนะเนี่ย ว่าฉันเป็นของนาย คุณเคอร์ยากิน” นโปเลียนเอ่ยกระเซ้าให้กับชายร่างสูงกว่าที่โอบบ่าลากเขาออกมาจากผู้คน ” ถ้าชุดกลาสีที่ฉันใส่มันทำให้นายมีอารมณ์ล่ะก็ พูดมาคำเดียว ฉันจะขโมยกลับไปทันทีหลังงานจบ และนายก็ไม่ต้องไล่ผู้ชายน่าสงสารนั่นไปด้วย นายเห็นหน้าเขามั้ย ขาวอย่างกะกระดาษตอนนายแยกเขี้ยว แล้วก็นะ มือเขาขนาดกำลังพอดีกับก้นเหงาๆของฉันอยู่พอดีเลย รู้มั้ยว่ามันทำร้ายอีโก้ฉันแค่ไหนก่อนเขาจะมา ฉันเกือบจะนึกว่าติดความไร้เสน่ห์ของนายมาซะแล้ว ดาวแดง” นโปเลียนจบประโยคด้วยสีหน้าที่ดราม่าเกินจริงไปหลายขุม_

_“ผู้ชายที่น่าสงสารนั่น” อัลยาเอ่ยเสียงต่ำ ”ทำเหมือนกับนายเป็นคุณตัวราคาถูก”_

_นโปเลียนเลิกคิ้วสูง หยุดเดินเพื่อหันไปจ้องอีกฝ่าย ทำหน้าเสียใจ เอามือทาบที่อก “ก็ฉันเป็นคุณตัว มิสเตอร์เคอร์ยากิน”_

_อดีต KGB ส่ายหัว เสียงต่ำพร่าเอ่ยห้วน  “แต่ไม่ใช่ราคาถูก” แล้วจากนั้นพ่อดาวแดงก็หันไปแยกเขี้ยวใส่ลูกค้าของคลับที่ทำท่าจะเฉียดเข้ามาแตะต้องก้นงอนงามของเขา_

 

โอเค --เขาน่าจะเริ่มเอะใจตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นว่ามันแปลกแค่ไหน แต่ที่แย่ที่สุดคือเขาไม่เอะใจแม้กระทั่งตอนที่อิลย่าเห็นเขาโดนทรมานและช่วยไว้

_“คำสั่งบอกให้จับเป็น ดาวแดง” นโปเลียนพยายามเก็บอารมณ์แต่น้ำเสียงต่อว่าไม่อาจซ่อนมิด_

_“มันยังหายใจอยู่หรือไม่จริง” อิลย่าเหยียดเสียงทุ้มตอบ นิ้วลั่นไกยิงกระสุนปืนอีกนัดลงเข้าที่ขาของเหยื่อรวมเป็นรูที่สี่ เสียงกรีดร้องดังลั่นจนนโปเลียนต้องอุดหู_

_“พอได้แล้ว --อิลย่า” นโปเลียนเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่าย และสายลับรัสเซียชะงัก นโปเลียนส่ายหัวเบาๆก่อนเดินกระเผกเข้าไปหาอิลย่า สายลับอเมริกันแบมือออกไปข้างหน้าขอปืน อิลย่าก้มลงมองมือที่สั่นระริกของตัวเองที่จับปืนแทบไม่อยู่ ก่อนจะหลับตา หายใจเข้าอยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนส่งปืนให้นโปเลียนในที่สุด_

_นโปเลียนโน้ตในใจว่าต้องคุยกับเกบี้อย่างจริงจังสักทีเรื่องปัญหาทางอารมณ์ของอิลย่า_

_นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอ่อนของอิลย่าเงยขึ้นสบตานโปเลียน นิ้วของทั้งคู่สัมผัสกันแชร์อุณหภูมิในร่างกาย นโปเลียนแทบสาบานได้ว่าหัวใจเขาหยุดเต้นไปจังหวะหนึ่งก่อนจะระรัวอยู่ใต้อก กระทิงหัวดื้อตรงหน้าเวลานี้กลับทำหน้าเหมือนกวางหลงฝูง พาลทำให้หมาป่าอย่างเขารู้สึก 'กระหาย' ขึ้นมา_

_“มันทรมานนาย” สำเนียงรัสเซียของอิลย่าเอ่ยเสียงพร่า ท่ามกลางเสียงร้องครวญของนักทรมานบนพื้น “ไม่ควร..กลับไปเป็นๆ”_

 

_นิ้วของอิลย่าไล้ขึ้นมาจากข้อมือของนโปเลียน ไปที่แขน และไปที่แผ่นอก ผ่านแผลมากมายนับไม่ถ้วนจากฝีมือคนที่นอนครวญบนพื้น สายตาของอิลย่ามองสำรวจแผลอย่างตั้งใจ สัมผัสจากสายลับ KGB เบามือและทะนุถนอม นโปเลียนแทบไม่อยากเชื่อว่านี่ไม่ใช่ฝัน เกือบเหมือนว่าอิลย่านึกว่าเขาเป็นเกบี้_

 

_นโปเลียนกัดฟันกรอดพยายามห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ให้ก้มลงจูบอิลย่า เขาจับข้อมืออีกฝ่ายหยุดสัมผัสทั้งหมดลง หวาดกลัวว่าถ้าไม่หยุดเสียก่อน เขาคงไม่สามารถต้านทานความปรารถนาของตัวเองได้  และนั่นคงทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ในหน่วย UNCLE ซับซ้อนเลวร้ายกว่าเดิม_

 

_อิลย่าไม่ขืนแรงนโปเลียน อดีตสายลับ KGB ยื่นนิ่ง สบตาและรอให้นโปเลียนพูด_

 

_เมื่อนโปเลียนไม่ปริปาก อิลย่าก็หลุบตาลงมองมือของนโปเลียนที่กำข้อมือตัวเองอยู่จนรู้สึกได้ถึงชีพจร ก่อนจะเผยยิ้มมุมปากแล้วเอ่ยล้อคนเจ็บ “หัวใจนายเต้นเร็ว คาวบอย”_

_นโปเลียนปล่อยลมหายใจออกมาก่อนจะรู้ว่ากลั้นหายใจมาตลอดเวลาที่เขาเงียบ “นายสับสนฉันกับสาวดัดแปลงรถหรือเปล่า ดาวแดง” นโปเลียนปล่อยมืออิลย่า และหันหลังให้อีกฝ่ายก่อนเดินกระเผกนำ “แบกหมอนั่นมาอย่าให้ตาย ไม่งั้นนายได้พูดกับเวฟเวอรี่เองแน่”_

_อิลย่าไม่เอ่ยอะไร แบกนักทรมานที่โอดครวญกับพื้นขึ้นพาดบ่า แล้วเดินตามคนกระเผก เสียงหายใจของอิลย่าดังกระชั้นหูของนโปเลียนเข้ามาเรื่อยๆทุกฝีเก้า ก่อนเสียงสำเนีงรัสเซียจะแว่วเข้าหู_

_”ฉันไม่ได้สับสนนายกับเกบี้”_

_เกบี้เจอพวกเขาก่อนที่นโปเลียนจะได้เอ่ยปากถามความหมาย หญิงสาวเบิกตากว้างตกใจในทีแรกเมื่อเห็นเลือดท่วมแผ่นหลังอิลย่า ก่อนจะฉีกยิ้มกว้างเมื่อเห็นว่าเป็นเลือดของคนที่อิลย่าแบก ร่างเล็กพริกขี้หนูของสาวเยอรมันย่างเท้าเข้ามาหาพ่อดาวแดงตัวแสบ มือเล็กๆของช่างเครื่องสาวฉุดเสื้อสายลับรัสเซียให้ก้มลงก่อนจะเขย่งขึ้นหอมแก้มเจ้าของ อิลย่าส่งเสียงฮัมในลำคอประท้วงว่าไม่ใช่เวลา เกบี้ปล่อยเสื้ออิลย่าและหันมาทางเขา รอยยิ้มหญิงสาวกว้างเสียจนนโปเลียนอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าถ้าริมฝีปากของหญิงสาวประทับลงบนแก้มเขาอย่างอิลย่าบ้างจะแก้ปวดแผลได้ดีแค่ไหน เขาชินกับเป็นคนที่ทุกคนแย่งตัว ใต้สปอร์ตไลท์ที่สว่างที่สุด ไม่ใช่ก้างขวางคอที่โดนเมิน ไม่ทันที่นโปเลียนจะได้ปริปากเอ่ยกัดทั้งคู่ว่าจะหวานเลี่ยนกันไปถึงไหน เกบี้ดึงเขาเข้าไปจูบ --ที่ปาก --ลิ้นของเกบี้สอดแทรกเข้ามา ดูดดื่ม กระชั้นชิด_

_“ดีใจที่เห็นนายไม่เป็นไรมาก นโปลี่” เกบี้บอกหลังจากถอนจูบ "อิลย่าทำฉันคิดว่าพวกนั้นตัดไข่นายให้ฉลามกินไปซะแล้ว"ในขณะที่นโปเลียนเบิกตากว้าง ยังไม่อยากเชื่อว่าโดนจู่โจมไม่ตั้งตัว_

_ส่วนอิลย่าส่งเสียงฮัมในลำคอแสดงความไม่เห็นด้วย กับคำพูดหญิงสาว ก่อนภาษาอังกฤษสำเนียงรัสเซียจะตามมาอย่างหงุดหงิด “ไม่ใช่ --ไม่เป็นไรมากสักนิด”_

_นโปเลียนยังจดจำเสียงเกบี้หัวเราะกลับไปได้ ...ไพเราะเหมือนนกไนติงเกล_

 

กลับมาที่ปัจจุบัน

 

ที่จริงมีอีกเรื่อง..ซึ่งนโปเลียนไม่อยากยอมรับ… เขาเป็นฝ่ายที่หึง… หึงอิลย่ากับเกบี้ ซึ่งน่าขำเป็นบ้า นโปเลียนไม่เคย.. ไม่เคยหึง นั่นไม่ใช่เขา เขาเป็นผู้ใหญ่และเข้าใจดีว่างานแบบนี้ ความสัมพันธ์ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ยืดยาวพอจะให้ลงหลักปักฐานกับใคร 

 

แต่เกบี้มองอิลย่าในแบบที่คนตาบอดก็เห็นว่าเธอหลงรักอิลย่า และแม้แต่เด็กสามขวบก็เห็นว่าพ่อดาวแดงตายได้เพื่อเธอ

 

ทุกครั้งที่เกบี้ออกจากห้องน้ำนุ่งแค่ผ้าเช็ดตัว เรือนผมและริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มเปียกหยาดน้ำเป็นประกายกระทบแสงไฟ นโปเลียนทำได้แค่มองและทำเป็นกลอกตา พูดเสียดสีสักคำสองคำ ทั้งที่ในใจวาดฝันภาพอีกฝ่ายเปลือยเปล่าบนเตียงคิงไซส์ล้อมรอบไปด้วยอัญมณีเลอค่าที่เขาขโมยมา เพราะไม่มีอะไรที่ด้อยค่ากว่านั้นคู่ควรกับเทพีอย่างเกบี้

 

ทว่าอย่างตอนนี้นโปเลียนกลับได้แต่มองมือของอิลยาไล้ไปตามผิวเปลือยเปล่าของหญิงสาว มือเรียวยาวของดาวแดงรวบผมสีน้ำตาลเปียกโชกของเกบี้ขึ้น ก่อนก้มลงประทับริมฝีปากสัญชาติรัสเซียนั่นลงบนหัวไหล่นวลเนียนของหญิงสาว แพขนตาสีทองของอิลย่ามักพริ้มลง ดวงตาสีฟ้าอบอุ่นยากจะเชื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายคือเครื่องจักรสังหารจากรัสเซีย 

 

นโปเลียนมักเมินหน้าหนีจากฉากเหล่านั้น ไม่อาจทำใจมองต่อได้ และถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าฟังดูเหมือนบทกวีน้ำเน่าเกินไป นโปเลียนอยากจะพูดว่า หัวใจเขารู้สึกเหมือนมีเหล็กแหลมทิ่มแทง

 

สองคนนั่นเฟอร์เฟคแล้ว เขาไม่มีที่ยืน จูบของเกบี้ที่ให้เขาไม่มีค่าอะไรเลย ความห่วงใยของอิลย่าก็เช่นกัน ทั้งสองคนไม่ได้มองเขาอย่างที่สองคนนั้นมองกันเอง เขาเป็นแค่.. เพื่อนร่วมงาน(คู่นอน?) ในขณะที่อิลยาและเกบี้เป็นของกันและกัน 

 

ลึกๆนโปเลียนรู้ว่าปัญหาคืออะไร ชายหนุ่มอเมริกันกลัว กลัวจะถูกทิ้งไว้ข้างหลัง กลัวว่าสักวันอิลย่ากับเกบี้จะไปในที่ที่เขาตามไม่ถึง กลัวว่าสักวันทั้งคู่จะตัดสินใจได้ว่าไม่ต้องการมือที่สามและก้างขวางคอแล้ว กลัวว่าสุดท้ายความปรารถนาของเขาต่อทั้งคู่จะทำให้ UNCLE พังลง กลัวว่าความหึงหวงและอิจฉาราวเด็กๆนี่จะทำลายทุกอย่าง ถ้าเพียงแต่ว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขาสามารถเก็บไอ้หนูตัวเองให้อยู่ในกางเกงได้ทุกอย่างคงไม่เป็นปัญหา 

 

เพราะฉะนั้นคำพูดกระเซ้าของเกบี้ที่ออกจากห้องน้ำถึงทำให้เขาสะดุ้ง เหมือนโดนผู้ก่อการร้ายจับเท็จได้

_“ดูเหมือนจะมีคนแถวนี้หึง”_

 

นโปเลียนเงยหน้าขึ้นและเจอเกบี้ในผ้าขนหนูนั่งอยู่บนตักของอิลย่า หยดน้ำบนผมสีเข้มของหญิงสาวหยดลงบนเสื้อเชิ้ตของสายลับรัสเซีย ทั้งที่กำลังอยู่ในสถานการณ์ลำบาก แต่ตาของนโปเลียนกลับละออกไปจากเสื้อที่แฉะแนบแผงหน้าอกของอิลย่าไม่ได้

 

โอ้.. ทั้งคู่จะต้องเป็นวันตายของนโปเลียน โซโลเป็นแน่ 

 


End file.
